


【obikin】偷情（出轨文，pwp）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 已婚人士欧比旺X生活过得并不顺心，在这时他却在街边看到了一个让他挪不动步子的漂亮男孩。





	【obikin】偷情（出轨文，pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ·ao向  
> ·已婚欧比旺出轨安纳金，雷者勿点！雷者勿点！雷者勿点！

欧比旺希望自己看上去正常一些。  
一个西装革履的上班族坐在露天咖啡馆里整整两小时没什么不正常的。  
但是每隔个几分钟就抬起头看一眼街对面站着的男人就不太正常。  
准确的来说那是个男孩子，很漂亮的男孩子，欧比旺从没有见过谁能把古典式的立体五官在脸上契合得这么好看过，那个人仿佛就是从名画里走出来的一样。  
欧比旺没觉得自己用这样的想法去夸赞一位男性有什么不对，介于——介于他已经坐在这里观察了那个男孩子足足一小时，他相信他就是从事那种工作的人，就是，大家都懂的。拥有一副好皮相，懒懒散散地等在街边，不出一会儿就会有人往他裤腰里塞钱的那种工作者。  
这些都是欧比旺的猜测而已，他坐在这从注意到对街的人开始到现在已经过去了一个多小时，70多分钟，他的咖啡都已经冷了很久，他依然没有看见任何人接走那个漂亮宝贝。期间有人过来和他搭话，男的女的都有，但是甚至连一句话都没有说完就被打发走了。  
也许他猜错了，那个男孩子只是在等什么人。可是看看他拿烟和吐烟圈的姿势吧，那仰起头慢慢吐出白色气体时，路灯暧昧的光线映照下的下颌线，欧比旺很难相信他真的不是干那行的。  
发现自己盯着对方看得太久了，欧比旺慢慢收回目光，视线却落在握着咖啡杯的手上。在他无名指的指根那里戴着一枚戒指，银色的反光刺得他眼睛疼。

在所有人眼中欧比旺是拥有最幸福的人生的人，他算是一个事业有成的中产阶级，过了一段黄金单身汉的日子之后，在几年前和朋友介绍的一位女士结了婚，两人虽然还没有孩子但依旧是亲朋好友眼中令人艳羡的一对夫妻，他们经常出双入对，同事聚餐和家庭聚会都能看见两人恩爱的声音，大家都觉得即使现在还没有孩子也过不了多久就会有个可爱宝宝。所有人都是这么想的。  
除了欧比旺。  
只有他自己知道他们是不可能有孩子的，欧比旺和他的妻子甚至连日常的夫妻行为都很少有，他不知道是什么原因，当两个人双双躺在床上时越来越少感受到对方身体的吸引力，欧比旺觉得也许是自己到了中年的缘故，工作的忙碌和虚情假意的社交耗光了他对生活的激情，每天回到家就只想好好睡一觉。  
真的是这样吗？  
欧比旺不知该怎么回答，否则他怎么会在这样早早下班的情况下没有马上回家去，而是花费一个多小时盯着一个陌生男人看，并且——虽然他不想承认——还想和他到哪去来一发。  
他不该有这样的想法，正确做法是回家去，趁着难得的早下班和妻子来顿烛光晚餐，谈一谈关于他们性生活的问题，如果气氛刚刚好他们接下来就能尝试下解决这个问题了。  
可是他没有。他在咖啡店休息了40分钟之后没有回家，然后他就看到了街对面出现的漂亮男孩。  
欧比旺低着头转动无名指上的戒指，心中生出这样的想法让他有些隐隐不安的感觉，他从来没有想过背叛自己的妻子，只是，只是那些因肉体的无法满足而产生的心灵空虚感。他应该快点离开这里，把这种想法锁紧内心深处，好好当他的丈夫角色才对。  
将咖啡钱和小费压在杯子底下，欧比旺抱着外衣起身，转身前他没忍住往对街的方向看了一眼。那个男孩子还在那里，嘴里叼着不知道第几根烟，好看的眉眼皱在一起，有些不耐烦的样子，他掏出兜里的手机噼里啪啦打了点什么又装回兜里，抬起头，视线和欧比旺的不期而遇。  
对街的大男孩左右看了看车，一路小跑过街这边。鬼使神差的，欧比旺没有如计划的那种离开回家去，他定定地站在原地，忐忑地注视着对方走到自己跟前。  
直到男孩子站定了，欧比旺才注意到他的身高还比自己要高一些，因为跑动的动作，卷曲的刘海有几撮坠了下来，挡住他笑眯眯不怀好意的眼睛，欧比旺不由得后退了半步。  
“你……有事吗？”  
“这话不是要我问你吗，你盯着我看了一小时是有什么企图？”  
他本来还想装装样子，没想到被当事人如此直白地拆穿了，欧比旺瞬间窘迫地红了脸，站在原地结结巴巴了半天才小声说“我没有”。  
男生没有表现出太介意的样子。  
欧比旺观察着那人心下细想，所以，他果然是从事那种工作的人吧。不敢看对方的眼睛，欧比旺匆匆绕出位子去，准备离开。他看了看周围，索性这个时间点坐在外面喝咖啡的人并不多，没有人听到刚刚那段令人尴尬的对话。  
“如果你没有什么事的话我要走了。”  
“我们到旅馆去吧。”  
刚迈出的脚步停了下来，欧比旺瞪大眼睛看着面前的人，嘴巴震惊地半天合不拢。  
“你说什么？”  
男生向前跨了一步站到欧比旺跟前，比刚刚的距离近了不止一星半点，两人之间只留下一丝暧昧的缝隙，那双盯着欧比旺的好看的灰蓝色眼睛里闪烁着直白的意味。  
“都是成年人了，我也不喜欢那种弯弯绕绕的说话方式，你用整整一个小时的时间向我发出邀约，现在我同意了。那么我们就走吧？”  
男生说完笑了起来，还俏皮地向他眨了眨眼睛，那一瞬间他一点都不像性工作者，完全只像个普普通通的在校大学生。

欧比旺是怎么被拉到旅馆来的他一点记忆都没有，他只记得那个男生说完后便自顾自地找到最近的一家旅馆，他不知不觉地跟在后面也走了进去，等回过神发现他在做什么的时候他俩都已经开好房了。  
旅店前台用什么样的眼神看他们，周围有没有认识的人看见了他，欧比旺一点印象都没有。回过神后他有些紧张又茫然地站在地毯上，手里还抱着自己的外套。欧比旺看着那个男生倒是一副很自如的样子，一进房间先脱掉了外套，然后弯着腰在旅馆的小冰箱了翻找着饮料。  
男生看起来瘦瘦高高的，皮相又好，半长的卷发在脑后随意扎了一下，看起来是很多人都会喜欢的那种类型。  
怎么就来干了这行呢。  
欧比旺内心暗暗替他可惜，如果，如果他不是，那……  
那会有什么？什么都不会有，自己已经迈出了错的一步，还想要什么呢？  
无名指上的戒指被他遮在外套下，可是他依旧能感受到它的温度，冰凉的金属此刻变得滚烫，炙烤着欧比旺道德和欲望之间的天平。理智告诉他他现在依然是有退路的。告诉这个男孩子一切都是场误会，他没有想过要背叛自己的婚姻，然后给他些钱算是耽误他时间的道歉。  
“你要喝什么？”  
在冰箱前翻找的男孩子回过头来问他，打断了欧比旺的思绪。欧比旺朝声音的方面看过去，却被一大截漏出的后腰抢走了视线。那人身上的黑色T恤并不太长，此刻因为弯腰的动作衣服下摆被拉起大半。  
露出的腰精瘦但又富有肌肉，纤长的年轻躯体看得欧比旺愣了一会儿，然后才想起对方还在等着他的回答，连忙摇摇头掩饰自己。  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
男孩子拿出饮料单手拉开易拉罐，靠在吧台上打量着欧比旺。  
“我叫安纳金。”  
男孩先做了自我介绍，欧比旺不知道这是不是他的真实名字，但他不太关心这个。每个自我介绍都是一段关系的开始，这恰恰是欧比旺不想发生的。所以他站在原地没有搭腔。  
“看得出你很紧张。”  
“......”  
“难不成你是第一次？”那个叫安纳金的男孩停下了喝饮料的动作，有些惊讶地看着欧比旺，眼神里的戏谑意味看得欧比旺一阵窝火。  
“当然不是。”  
小小的戏弄了他一下，安纳金看起来很愉悦，他放下手里的易拉罐走向欧比旺。  
“只是一晚上而已，放松一点，我可不希望你一整晚都皱着眉，虽然——”安纳金说着却微微俯身低头与欧比旺平时，“虽然我开始觉得你皱起眉头的样子很好看了。”  
被胡子遮住的脸颊瞬间又红了起来。中年人干枯的内心简直受不了一丁点撩拨，明明对方只是个年轻人。欧比旺用手挡了挡发烫的脸，朝后退了几步。  
“我没有想过要做这种事，我得回家了。”  
“这话你15分钟前就和我说过，但是你没有走，还和我一起开了房。”  
“但是我——”  
“我们不都是成年人了吗？成年人做这样的事不是很正常，只是搭个伴满足生理需求而已，不是吗？”

 

成年人。生理需求。搭个伴。正常。  
是的，这很正常，但是对于一个有妻子的男人来说一点都不正常。  
欧比旺看着角落的沙发上堆着自己的外套和包。是的，他屈服了。安纳金提供给他的借口再合适不过，他需要一个途径来解决自己问题，或者说来找个地方回避问题。  
因此，他选择放弃自己回家的念头，任由天平倒向罪恶的欲望。  
欧比旺闭起眼睛。安纳金跪在床上埋头在他颈间细细啃咬，欧比旺只能用双手撑在身后支撑着两人的重量。  
卷曲的棕发扫在皮肤上如同那两排牙齿啃咬在脖颈上的感觉，细密又酥痒，顺着皮肤和肉体酥麻到心脏和大脑。  
领口的衬衣扣被咬开了一粒，随之而来的是柔软的舌面和牙齿附上锁骨的感觉。像被一只大型猫科动物享用前的舔舐。欧比旺脑海里冒出来的这个比喻让他有些微微颤抖。  
他是不是搞错了什么主次，为什么感觉他更享受呢？  
欧比旺微微睁开眼睛，从他的角度只能看见胸前那颗脑袋上翘起的卷发。安纳金加重了吮吸的力度，欧比旺不自觉抬起手插进那头卷发里，想发出声音的欲望让他心里痒痒的，欧比旺不禁吞了吞口水。  
什么时候倒在床上的他根本不知道，衬衣的扣子被全部解开，打开在身体两边。陌生温暖的双手覆在他的身体上，不轻不重，从胸口摸到腰际，最后停在腰侧上坏心眼地捏了捏上面的软肉。  
“你又皱眉了。”他听见安纳金轻笑的声音。  
然后男孩凑上来吻了他。  
欧比旺是个经常生气的人，工作不顺心他会生气，和别人有矛盾他也生气，这种气有时会带回家去，但他很少会发脾气，那些坏心情总是闷在心里。他只是会常常皱眉。久而久之，公司下属们在看到他皱眉的时候就会识趣地躲开，妻子看到他皱眉的时候会跟他吵架问她哪里又惹到他了。  
安纳金的吻只是蜻蜓点水，随后这个吻移到了他皱在一起的眉心。  
这个男孩说他皱起眉的样子很好看。  
欧比旺的心跳停了一拍。随即推开了安纳金，怎么能对逢场作戏动心呢。  
被推开的安纳金显然愣了一下，错解了欧比旺的意思，“好吧，看来你是'拒绝接吻派'。”  
欧比旺张了张嘴不知道该说什么又闭了起来，他不想解释那些。他也不想告诉安纳金他一点都不介意接吻，安纳金的嘴唇微微有些厚但很软，吻起来很舒服，比任何一个例行公事的早安吻都要舒服。  
欧比旺什么都没说，只是躺在床上，注视着安纳金站起来脱掉他的T恤和牛仔裤。好吧，安纳金现在已经只剩一条内裤了，包着看上去很可观的老二，而自己还衣冠不整的躺在一边。这件衬衣估计过了今晚就会报废了，他连一会儿怎么解释这些皱褶都没有想好，但他无法分神再去想这些了，因为站在他身前的安纳金把身上最后一件遮挡物也脱掉了。  
欧比旺不禁吞咽了一下。确实很可观。  
安纳金握着自己没有勃起的性器随意撸动了两下便再次跪到欧比旺的身上，。  
这下他毫无退路可走了，明明对方比他年纪小那么多，俯视他的样子却看起来侵略性十足，那男性的身躯和气息把他彻底压进床里。  
安纳金拉起欧比旺的右手握在自己的老二上。说实话，欧比旺活了这么久从没有碰其他男人的性器，他能红着脸用平时抚慰自己的方式抚慰手里的东西，感受那玩意儿一点点充血涨起来。  
“看来这就是你不接吻的原因。”安纳金注意到了他左手无名指上的戒指，灰蓝色的眼睛看了过去，腰部却没有停下在欧比旺手中挺动的动作。  
“和男人做过没有？”安纳金问他。欧比旺微微摇头。  
“想想也是，”他再次笑了起来，“老古板。”  
安纳金俯下身来亲了亲他发红的耳朵，然后凑在他耳边，带着男孩子独特稚嫩的嗓音说，“那我今晚会教会你。”

欧比旺在过去37年里从没有想过自己会和一个男人上床，更没有想过自己会是在下面的那个。  
当他张开双腿向面前这个年轻男人完全打开自己的时候，无尽的羞耻感和惧怕袭上了他的脑子。后穴的感觉是在太奇怪了，看得出这个年轻的床伴没有他想像的那么鲁莽和粗暴，他足够细心和体贴，几乎挤了整整一掌心的润滑剂抹在自己的屁股上，然后一根手指便带着这些体液闯进了穴道里。  
这种感觉实在太奇怪了，即使安纳金只伸进了一个指节，小幅度的抽插让他适应，欧比旺还是觉得太奇怪了，本不是用作性行为的器官被侵入，而这个器官正在逐渐适应这样的动作，因为等一会儿它将会接纳更大的东西放进去。欧比旺撇了一眼那根被自己撸到半勃的阴茎，此刻正戳在他的屁股肉上，随着安纳金帮他润滑的动作和摆动。  
欧比旺后悔了，他刚刚就不该同意这样的事。说到底为什么他是被上的那方呢？明明他才是花钱买享受的人啊。  
在他提出这个异议的时候，年轻男孩只是惊讶地微微睁大眼睛，随后发出一阵爆笑，欧比旺根本不知道这有什么可笑的，知道安纳金笑够了才又趴回他身上，带着一脸坏笑告诉他，“介于你是第一次，我没有收你学费就很好了，而且你怎么知道在下面躺着不动不是件享受的事？”  
欧比旺被噎得无话可说，他觉得自己被骗了。这就是偷吃的报应，被骗上了床，还要被骗屁股。  
欧比旺的身体突然震了一下，埋在后穴里的手指完全推了进去，不知摸到了什么地方，一阵奇怪的电流感瞬间流遍他的全身。  
前列腺高潮。欧比旺有听过这个说法，但是当他亲身体验时却是另一种感觉。和女人做爱时的快感完全不一样，快感顺着他的尾椎骨一路传到大脑，阴茎很快就硬了起来，欧比旺自己都没有发觉他正在慢慢摆动自己的腰吞吐着后穴里的手指。  
“你喜欢这个。”安纳金满意地看着欧比旺无意识的动作，又加入了一根手指。  
他俯下身来吮吸着欧比旺挺立起来的乳头，舌尖在浅色的乳晕上打着转。他抬头看着眼欧比旺已经迷离的表情，吞咽了下喉咙。  
“抱歉，我不想伤害你，但是......我有些忍不住了。”  
欧比旺还没有反应过来他在说什么，就感觉到一个涨大的东西堵在了穴口。  
“等下，等下，我还没有......”  
剩下的话被阴茎埋进体内的疼痛感淹没了，和手指温柔的开拓不同，那根火热又硬的肉棍几乎撑满了整个穴道，欧比旺只得咬住左手的戒指才不至于让自己疼出声。  
一直到整根阴茎都送了进去，安纳金的动作才停了下来，欧比旺颤抖着大口喘气，恨不得跳起来杀了安纳金。  
金色的碎发被温柔的扒开，安纳金吻了吻他的额头，“忘了告诉你，如果没有准备好一开始是不太享受的。”  
欧比旺不知道他瞪安纳金的那眼有没有让安纳金感受到自己对他的恨。但是男孩慢慢挺动起来的腰让他把骂人的词汇又统统吞回了肚子。  
因为被抹进很多润滑剂的原因，穴道适应得容易了些，很快就接纳了性器在里面厮磨抽动。  
安纳金让欧比旺抱住自己的腿，腾出一只手覆上欧比旺的阴茎，随着抽插动作撸动着它。很快，安纳金再次找到了欧比旺后穴里的那一点，腰重重地往前一挺，看着欧比旺在他身下颤栗着。  
“这是作为刚刚让你没有享受到的补偿。”  
欧比旺咬着戒指，眼神被生理泪水打湿，身上的漂亮男孩渐渐朦胧起来。前列腺被撞击的频率越来越快，奇异又陌生的快感一波一波把他冲向高潮的岸边。  
可就在这时，枕边的电话响了起来。  
欧比旺瞬间清醒了过来，这是他给他妻子设置的单独来电铃声。  
恐慌再一次把他从欲望中拽了出来。  
“你老婆？”安纳金看到了来电的名字，可是他没有停下抽插的动作，而是加快了撞击的速度和力道。  
中年人脸上的表情被他撞得支离破碎，生理眼泪沾满了脸颊。明明后穴吸附着他的阴茎吸得紧紧的，手上却还摆出一副推拒他的样子，中年人总是这么虚伪。  
安纳金干脆整个压到欧比旺的身上，拉开他捂住嘴的左手固定在头顶。来电一直响个不停，欧比旺的声音听上去都快哭了。  
一道白浊射在了紧贴的两人之间。欧比旺被操射了。  
来电也在这时结束，安纳金停下动作看着有些失神的欧比旺，替他揩掉眼角的泪水，然后抱起中年人让两人翻了个个。  
“......你做什么？”高潮过后的欧比旺身体还有些无力，被抱着坐到安纳金的腰上。  
“你享受过了，我还硬着。既然是床伴那是不是应该互相照顾一下？”  
欧比旺这个时候哪里还想得起这话有什么不对。安纳金一手箍着他的胯骨，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，  
还没来得及完全闭合的小洞再次被塞满，这次进去得更容易了些。欧比旺没有力气反抗，只能撑着安纳金的胸膛一点点坐下去，直到顶到了刚刚没有到达的深度才停了下里，欧比旺喘着气适应着这个新体位。  
安纳金却坏心眼地一巴掌拍上欧比旺的屁股，“动啊。”  
欧比旺瞪了他一眼，他现在只想快点结束这一切，帮这个男孩搞出来，然后洗个澡赶快走人。  
撑着安纳金的胸，欧比旺试着抬起自己，让阴茎只留下龟头部分然后又缓缓坐下来。  
他听到男孩满意的哼声。欧比旺看着身下的人，想不通为什么有天自己会被一个年轻的漂亮男孩子摆布成这样。先是鬼迷心窍地看了他一个多小时，然后跟着他开了房，自己还是被上的那个，现在又坐在他的阴茎上自己操自己。欧比旺无比劳累地想，他今天为这个男孩子破了多少例。  
“在想什么，专心一点。”  
屁股上再次挨了一巴掌，可是这次那手掌没有离开，而是放在欧比旺上下挪动的臀肉上，臀肉被色情非常的手法揉成一团，挤压着中间含住性器的小洞。  
明明只是个臭小孩。  
欧比旺的情欲此刻又被挑起来了些，他有意无意地移动着体内的阴茎去寻找刚刚那个位置。  
一时间房间里只剩下两人的喘息和肉体相撞的水声。  
欧比旺仰起头闭着眼感受着两人快感的交融。也许，也许他今天可以留在这儿，他们能做一整晚，做到两人的精液都被榨干，做到他明天起不来床，直到醒的时候还能发现安纳金的阴茎依然在他屁股里。  
然而第二次来电打断了欧比旺的妄想。他怎么可以忘记他已经是个有妻子的男人了呢。  
硌在两人相握的手之间的戒指再一次提醒了他。  
“我得接这个电话，不然她会担心。”  
欧比旺停下动作，伸手去够自己的手机。  
他不安地看了眼安纳金，然后划开，接起。  
“嘿，亲爱的。”  
“抱歉，我刚刚在忙没有听见。”  
“对，临时加班——你干什么！”  
欧比旺惊讶地看着安纳金取下他左手无名指上的戒指丢在一边。  
“不不，亲爱的，不是再说你，刚刚我有个同事犯错了......”  
欧比旺惊慌解释的声音在安纳金吻上他无名指指根的瞬间戛然而止。男孩半垂着眼帘，长长的睫毛在他的脸上投下阴影，那双吻过他的嘴他的眉心他的额头的唇瓣此时印在原本戒指的位置。  
安纳金抬起眼，用称得上祈求的眼神看着欧比旺，没有出声，只是用口型对他说。  
留下。  
欧比旺的心跳得像个16岁的少年，一瞬间差点都要忘记对方只是他出轨一夜情的对象，而自己的合法妻子正在电话里问自己什么时候回家。  
欧比旺艰难地移开眼神，不去看那双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“很快就能结束，弄完我就回家。”  
飞快挂了电话，把手机扔到一边。欧比旺不敢去看安纳金的眼睛，他想问问男孩为什么要他留下，为什么取走自己的戒指，但是他已经向妻子承诺了会回家去，所以欧比旺不敢问。  
气氛僵持时，安纳金轻轻叹了口气，坐起身抱着他换了个坐势。  
“本来想让你自己动，现在看来是没戏了。”  
安纳金抱着欧比旺坐在自己身上，微微仰视他，说这话的时候他还在啃咬着欧比旺毛茸茸的下巴，仿佛在泄愤一般。  
欧比旺只能沉默地扶着安纳金靠过来的身体。比起他自己像猫挠一般的上下动作，安纳金在拿回主动权之后更像一只发情的野兽，双手箍着他的胯骨牢牢钉在怀里，腰肌的力量撞得欧比旺觉得体内的性器几乎要顶破自己的胃。  
欧比旺只能抱着安纳金的肩膀，任由他从下而上疯狂得顶弄自己，连让他轻一点的央求都说不出口。  
胀硬到极致的阴茎在穴道里跳了跳，欧比旺知道他要射了，抓着安纳金肩膀的指头紧张地收紧。  
突然，安纳金却扣着他的后脑勺吻了上来，撬开他的嘴，灵巧的舌头在欧比旺口腔内疯狂的攻城略地。安纳金跟着射了出来，随着唇舌的攻占，射了满满一套子。  
这个单方面的吻不知什么时候变成了两人之间的纠缠，直到埋在体内的阴茎开始变软，安纳金才把它抽了出来。两人拉开了一点距离，嘴唇之间还有条色情的银丝挂在中间，安纳金替他揩了揩嘴角，又全数抹在欧比旺的嘴唇上，看着气喘吁吁的中年人，然后露出一个得逞的笑容。

 

逼着安纳金戴套果然是正确的，要是他射在自己身体里面，欧比旺都不敢想后续该有多麻烦。他的麻烦已经够多了，不需要再加上被个男人内射这么一条。  
他站在镜子前仔细检查着身上各处，确实没有被留下可以痕迹后才松了口气，开始穿上衣服裤子。  
身后传来的视线实在太强烈了，欧比旺根本没法忽视，他只能抬头从镜子里看着躺着床上的人。  
“怎么了？”  
“我觉得我有点喜欢你。”  
“什么？”  
欧比旺愣住了，随即转过身看着安纳金。  
“你不会真的以为我是应招吧？”年轻人看着他的反应无奈地耸耸肩。  
“你一直站在那儿，我以为......”  
“只是在等朋友，结果等了一个小时还被放了鸽子。”  
欧比旺这下真的不知道该说什么了，他有些想不通。“既然不是应招，干嘛来找我。”  
“说实话，我白等了一个小时确实有些窝火，只想着到哪里发泄一下，刚好你不也对我发出‘一夜情邀请’，我就——”  
“我没有。”  
“得了吧，没有谁会用那样直白的‘我想和你上床’眼神盯着看另一个人整整一小时。”  
欧比旺被呛得说不出话，尴尬又沉默地飞快走到床边拿起自己的戒指和手机就准备离开，没想到却被一把拉住。  
“和你说的我喜欢你是认真的。”  
安纳金没有给他拒绝的时间，飞速在床头柜的纸上写下了自己的电话塞进欧比旺的手里。  
“记得给我打电话，还有，我还不知道你的名字。”  
欧比旺手里握着那张小纸条，不知所措地站在床边，安纳金还在等着他的回答。  
他咽了咽口水。如果这是一次错误的出轨，那么他应该现在就纠正这一切，结束这场一夜情让它封存在他的婚姻史中永远不见天日。但是。  
但是他想起了无名指上的那个吻。那样心动的感觉。  
他应该把手里记录着电话的小条子还给安纳金，断了这个男孩的念想，跟他说再见，然后两人再也不会相见。他应该回归自己正常的家庭生活，等明天一觉醒来，今晚的一切就会像梦境一样散去。  
但是这个男孩刚刚说他喜欢他。  
欧比旺艰难地动了动手指，最终把纸条收进了自己的口袋。他知道他还是会给安纳金打电话的。  
收起纸条，欧比旺抬头看着床上期待的安纳金。  
“我叫本。本·肯诺比。”

 

————————END————————


End file.
